Not Your Slave
by shycupcake29
Summary: What if in Magnolia didn't exist magic ? What if guilds like Fairy Tail were actually royal houses ? What if Gajeel was a pretty damn powerful and important person in Raven Tail and Levy was his little slave ? Yeah , this summary sucks . I promise that the story is better than the summary. Give it a try! But be WARNED It will contain BAD LANGUAGE and some LEMONS.
1. The Queen Of Nothing

**_ Chapter_****_ I - ''The Princess Of Nothing_**''

**First of all I want to say that this is the first story I do in a long time so be patient with me. I really want you to know that this story is inspired by this amazinf story : s/8665984/1/The-Iron-Knight . Please , read it , it's just perfect ! **

It was a rainy day in Magnolia. The sun was nowhere to be seen and nobody was on the streets. It was almost like it was as if the city had been abandoned . In the McGarden house things seems to be quite. Levy's mother , a greedy and envious women who often abused Levy was in her room preparing herself for God knows what while her father , an old man with a big heart was resting from a very busy day at work. Levy's mother , a greedy and envious women who often abused Levy was in her room preparing herself for God knows what while her father , an old man with a big heart was resting from a very busy day at work. The little bluenette loves her father enormously . She loves her mother too even if she says that she despises her for being born and that she was the biggest mistake in her life.

'' _Levy , dear , can you make me a tea ?_ '' her father asked in a soft voice.

'' _Of course , papa !_ ''

While Levy was in the kitchen making tea for her father her mother came with a big , bright smile to Levy's father.

''_Did you hear the news , darling ? Ser Redfox is looking for a girl!_''

''_And why exactly would I care what that selfish and arrogant bastard wants ?_ ''

''_ It's said that he will give a large amount of money to the person who will give him the proper slave !_ ''

''_So_ ? '' asked Levy's father angry.

'' _So we can give Levy ! She will be the perfect slave for him ! She is obedient , educated and well mannered ! And he will treat her well ! Everything is going to be perfect , darling !_ ''

'' _No way in hell I am giving my daughter to that narcissist bastard and that is my final decision and if you will bring that topic ever again you will receive no money from me. The name Redfox have no place in my house !_ ''

He said and then left very angry. Levy who has listened to the whole discussion came into the room with a pleased smile happy that her father won't give her away.

'' _Why are you smiling ? You think you are smart , don't you ? You think you are important ? Well , I will say this once , you are just piece of shit ! You are THE QUEEN OF NOTHING ! No one will ever love you ! You are pathetic , jus like your father !_ ''

After her mother went upstairs Levy began to cry. She hated when her mother talked that way to her. But what if she was right ? What if she was nothing more than a piece of shit ? What if she was just as useless as her mother told her ? She felt horrible. Levy was ready to go to sleep but then she saw it , a little knife on the table. She approached it and took the knife. She stayed and thought a little before starting to cut herself. Little blood threats began to flow down her arm . She didn't stop until she reached her shoulder. She did it before. She did it many times and she got used to the pain but she never got used to the pain she felt in her heart when her mother acted that way towards her.

**Sorry if the chapter was to short . I really hope that you enjoyed it and that I dind't make and major mistakes . If any of you have some sugestion to give me I'm more than happy to hear them . **


	2. Looking For A Slave

**This chapter came earlier then I expected but I hope you will be happy about it. It is not much longer then the first but I will try my best to make them a little bit longer . **

**Chapater II - ''The Raven Tail House''**

It's been two days since Ser Redfox expressed his wish to find another slave and yet nobody came . He have expected lots of people to bring their girls to him . After all he was Ser Gajeel Redfox , the most feared knight in the whole land ! He was the right hand of Ivan Dreyar , the head of the Raven Tail house , he deserved the very best of everything and yet he haven't get a new slave. He needed to do something about it ! He was about to take action ! First thing , he had to tell his servants to give another announcement to the newspaper and they have to make sure that every single person in Magnolia knows about this. Yes ! That's what he have to do !

'' _Ser Redfox , did you call for me ?_ '' ask one of Gajeel's servants with a worried face.

'' _Yes , I did ! '' Gajeel said , calm at first but then he start shouting '' Why the hell haven't a got a new slave ! I told you very clear that I need a new girl !You told me you will take care of that , old man !_ ''

'' _Ser , I did everything I could ! Maybe the parents are scared for their daughters safety ._ ''

'' _Are you trying to say that I'm a monster or something that needs girls to eat them ?Tell me , do I look like a monster to you ?!_ ''

'' _Not at all !_ ''

Actually , the servant really thought that Ser Gajeel was a monster. A monster with a human form . He was huge , full of muscles and his eyes could kill you with just one look. And the way he treated his slaves was just to much for him . He was a father himself and the way Gajeel act towards the girls he has as slaves made him wanna cry. He was to cruel ! His last slave died of exhaustion and malnutrition so is pretty simple to figure out how they were treated. He would have been killed a long time ago for his actions if he haven't had the protection of Lord Ivan who actually encourage Gajeel to kill and torture girls.

'' _Old man , I give you one last chance and that's because I am very generous ! If you don't get me a slave in three days I am gonna have your throat ! And I will make sure that your family is here to see for the last time your head is on your shoulder._ ''

'' _Thanks you very much , Ser ! I will try my best !_ '' the servant said and then left scared.

''_I see you have troubles finding a new slave !_'' said a very annoying voice from behind.

Gajeel turned his head to see Lord Ivan Dreyar sitting next to the window . He have no idea since he was sitting there but he couldn't said that he wasn't a little scared.

'' _Yeah , that stupid old man and his stupid opinions ! All I did was to ask him to find me a girl ! I didn't put him to find me a dragon !_ ''

'' _Why don't you just kidnap one ?_ '' asked Ivan .

This idea came intro Gajeel's head on numerous occasions. Things would have been a hell lot easier if he just kidnap a girl but after he tried to kidnap the blondie from Fairy Tail House everybody has it's eyes on him . If a goat disappeared it was his fault even if he didn't know how a goat looked like. ( But he did ! ) So it was impossible for him to him to kidnap a girl.

*** Somewhere after the midnight***

His most faithful servant came in his room in a rather desperate hurry. He looked a little disturbed.

_'' Master , it's there a women who is looking for you . She wants to see you urgently . She says it's very important. '_'

He was about to refuse to see the mysterious women but the odd hour that she came at made him really curious so he gone to see her.

It was dark outside . The women stayed in a corner in a black large cloak .

_'' I have an interesting offer for you , it's about a slave . '' _

**This was the new chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. Gajeel really seemed like an ass but Gods knows what it's hidden under that muscles of him . :o3 The next chapter will probably be on after a get a review or two. I really wanna know your opinions about it. Love you ! :* **


	3. A Very Interesting Encounter

** First of all I want to say that I'm sorry for the numerous grammar mistakes I'm making . I'm not a native speaker but I try my best to avoid them . And thank you for being patient with me and my mistakes and still reading the story. And second , I changed the story from rated T to rated M because I don't want to confuse any of you and I promise that I will put a kind of alert when and if there is a gonna be a lemon . Thank you again .**

Chapter III - ''_ A Very Interesting Encounter'_'

The mysterious woman was cold and insecure about her plan but now that Sir Gajeel accepted to hear her offer she couldn't back off . She have to do this if she wanted to be the boss in her house again .

Sir Gajeel was an impressive man . He was extremely large and looked very dangerous. The woman was more then sure that nothing gentle could ever come out of those rough hands but she didn't cared as long as she wasn't harmed.

Gajeel have no idea why he did let her come in , why did he want to hear what she have to say. She looked desperate and unsure but he was also desperate so ...

And now she was at a table with him and his loyal servant. No one said anything and this make him angry . He wasn't going to waste his time with this woman if she has not anything to say.

''_Damn , woman , say something ! I don't have all the time !_ '

'' _Fine . I came with an offer. I have a daughter . She is a pain in my ass and I want to get rid of her but her father won't send her away so I came to you. She is very obedient , educated and well mannered .She does all the things in the house . She can clean, cook and she also reads. She isn't lazy even she is a little too talkative . She will do a fine slave._ ''

'' _What makes you think I want your daughter as a slave ? What if a have better offers ?_ ''

'' I_ know you don't . I asked around and found out that no one came to with an offer . I also hear you are desperate_ . ''

'' _But what about her ? Aren't you worried about her safety ?_ ''

'' _I don't care even if you rape her to death or beat her until you broke her bones . Just take her off of me ._ ''

'' _Sounds like a deal . But what do you want for her ?_ ''

'' J_ust money._ ''

'' _Deal._ '' he said with a large twisted smile.

The woman was no longer there and Gajeel was lost in his thoughts. He was really curious about the girl who's name he didn't even know. All he could think about was her. How did she looked like ? How old was she ? Was she beautiful ? What would she think about him ? Would she be afraid of him? All those questions and more run through his head not letting him rest.

* **At the McGarden House***

When Levy's mother get home she found her husband asleep on the couch and Levy on the floor reading. She looked up and give her mother a bright happy smile. Levy's mother , Angela smiled at her wich made Levy really really happy because her mother NEVER smiled at her.

***Tomorrow you will be in Ser Gajeel's care living me and your father finally alone.** * Angela thought.

* **Tomorrow Night***

It was a peaceful night in Magnolia. The wind was blowing peacefully , the moon was on the sky , brighter than ever . It looked like nothing bad can happen .

At Raven Tail House Sir Gajeel was preparing himself for a very important ''mission''. He has his armour on and a few horses and his best servants were ready to accompany him . He was happy which was a very rare thing but nobody have the courage to say anything .

The McGarden family was at home , as usual .Levy was cooking something for her parents and Angela was just so happy . Nothing could upset her now , not when her wish is so close to be accomplished . Suddenly it hears a rough knock on the door. Levy's father stands up from his seat and open the door. Outside stood Sir Gajeel Redfox in his shiny armour on a very beautiful white horse and behind him stoop a few servants who looked rather like soldiers. Levy's father was shocked. Nothing made sense. What did that beast want from him ? Him of all the people ? He was ready to ask Sir Gajeel what was he doing here but in the moment when Levy came into the living room and Gajeel's look was fixed on her he knew. His blood red eyes looked at his little Levy like she was his prey and she was actually.

**This was the new chapter , hope you liked it. I'm sorry if I haven't portreyted Gajeel how I should be . As usual , any comments are welcomed and I really want to thank you for your reviews , they were awesome . **

** The next chapter will be on after I et a few reviews , not many , two or so . Love you ! (I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS)**


	4. Forever My Little Levy

**I really want to thank all of you for the kind words and the advices I received. You are amazing ! I hope you will engoy the new chapter and : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE CARACTERS !**

**Chapter IV** - '' _Forever My Little Levy'_'

He wanted to scream . He wanted to hide his little Levy somewhere where no one could ever find her. He wanted to kill the Gajeel Beast once for ever .But he couldn't. And that sad feeling of helplessness killed him .On the other side of the room Angela was ore then pleased to see that Sir Gajeel respected his promise. He promised her to come the other day and take Levy once for the eternity. With a large smile on her face she stood up and take Levy's hand.

''_Come girl ! Is time for you to go !_ '' she said in a proud voice

In that moment Gajeel get down from his horse and stepped wanted to enter the house and take his prize when a big hand grabbed his neck . Now he was annoyed . Who dared to touch him , to try to stop him or even worse , kill him ? He looked where the arm came from and saw Levy's father with a very angry face. He laughed. Did this pathetic excuse of a man wanted to stop him? Please ! He could kill him with his little finger if he wanted but he didn't want to scare his little prize , yet . He knew that if he killed the man in front of her daughter she will try something stupid to save him and Gajeel didn't want this so he just looked at him . He really looked pathetic . He was so desperate to save his daughter that he risked his own life in such a way.

''_James , let Sir Gajeel go !_ '' cried Angela

She was afraid , afraid that this is gonna annoy Sir Gajeel so much that he wouldn't take Levy anymore . Angela was ready to do everything to stop this from happen . She was gonna stop her husband from destroying her plan .

But James didn't listen to his wife and tryed to kick Sir Gajeel in the belly but failed. This was it . Gajeel wasn't going to suffer this humiliation anymore . He didn't care if his little prize was gonna cry all her life because of this but he had his pride . So in the next moment Gajeel hit James , hard. So hard that he fell on the ground almost unconscious . In that very moment Levy ran to her father and embraced his almost unconscious body. She had tears in her eyes. She raised her head to see her father's attacker . She was ready to scream at him to let her father be but she knew that this was going to annoy him more. She couldn't shout at him like that but she couldn't keep her mouth shut either so she begged him .

'' _Please , let my father live ! He is a good man , he was blinded by anger ! Please , forgive him ! I beg you !_ '' Levy asked crying.

Gajeel was shocked . He expected her to shout at him angrily but she was begging him . He didn't know what to feel. He was annoyed that she cared so much for her father , he was also pleased to see how obedient she was but her tears make him angry with this situation and with himself.

'' _There is no point in begging this beast , dear daughter ! He have no feelings , he's a brute !_ '' her father said .

This made Gajeel laugh. After he almost got killed he dared to say such things about him . Was he stupid ? No . He was a father , a father that loved his daughter to much for his own good.

'' _This scene is really cute but I want this deal done ! I want my money !_ '' Angela said really upset that she have to wait so much .

Gajeel throw at her a bag full of golden coins . He bend down and groped Levy's arm tight. She didn't scream . She didn't looked at him in the eyes. She didn't even cried. Ser Gajeel put her on the horse and then seated behind her squeezing her waist.

'' _Nooooo ! '' her father creamed like he was in a deep pain . ''Not her ! Please , take me ! Kill me , take all I have but don't take my little girl. She's all I have... she is .. my little Levy ! Forever my little Levy !_ '' and then pass out.

'' _It's time for us to go , baby girl_ . '' whispered Gajeel in her ear .

The road back to Raven House was harsh. While Gajeel was holding her still , Levy made soft noises every time they hit a rock. Even if he was awake since 5 A.M Gajeel was full of energy. The little baby girl in his arms made him full of energy with every breath she took.

* **At the Raven Tail House***

The Raven Tail House was more like a castel , but not the kind of castle where princess lived , it was a scary kind of castle , the one where evil people lived. For Levy is was the most ugly building she ever saw . Gajeel saw her expression and found out pretty quickly that she hated this place.

He took her in his room . Hiss room was huge . There was a king size bed dressed in black sheets . On the other side of the room was a fire place and in the middle of the room were a black leather sofa , some chairs and a little table. On the opposite wall to the door was a balcony covered with windows. Even if Levy didn't want to admit , the room was pretty nice and welcoming . She wanted to explore it a little more but before she could take another step she find herself on the floor . It seems like Gajeel pushed her there.

'' _Who am I to you , baby girl ?_ '' asked Gajeel.

'' _You are my buyer , my executioner , my master_. '' she said with a soft voice.

**I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. In the future I will try to make them a little bit longer and to avoid the major grammar mistakes which I'm really sorry for. Please ,forgive me ! :o3 Next chapter , as usual , after a few reviews. I really want to know what do you think about this. :* Love you all ! **


	5. My Master

**I want to thank you for all the love I received ! You are just amazing ! Without you this story would have been deleted a long time ago. I'm really really sorry for the grammar mistakes I made . **

** I will definitely try my best with that . And in this chapter will be a LEMON so , be warned ! If you feel offended , don't read ! AND THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST LEMON SO PLEASE, BE PATIENT WITH ME ! And I want to dedicate this chapter to EmmyHippo , she is amazing , giving me so much love . **

**And I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter V** - '' _My Master'_'

'' .._. my master ._ '' she said it like it was a prayer.

In the next moment Levy found herself in the middle of the bed . She didn't dare to open her eyes to see if Gajeel was also there. She knew that he was near and that was enough to send shivers to her mother have told her what happens between a man and a woman when they got married. She told her they do ''_things_'' , horrible ''_things''_. She said nothing good happens in their bedroom . She also said that men torture their women , she said that sometimes they even kill them and she was more than sure that Gajeel will do the same.

Gajeel on the other hand was feeling like and over excited virgin . He did have countless women so he was definitely not a virgin but right now he was moving around in the room not knowing what to do. He have in mind like a million ways to take her but couldn't move a finger. Not knowing what to do he locked the door. He wanted everyone to see and hear that Levy was his and his alone. He wanted to show them how perfect she was , make them crave her and then show them that they will never be able to have her but right now , he couldn't. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard her soft cries . In that moment he climbed over her and start kissing her cheeks.

'' _Look at me ._ '' he said with a soft voice.

Levy hesitated at first but the way his hands touched her body with so much tenderness made her confident so she opened her eyes and looked right into his . She have never seen such intense eyes before . It was just like they could see thru her.

'' _What's your name , baby girl ?_ '' he ask starting to rub the sides of her body.

''_ Levy_ . '' she said her words sounding more like a whisper.

'' _... Levy_'' he whispered in her ear before kissing it. '' _How old are you ?_ ''

'' _15. Almost 16_.''

Her answer pleased him. The first time he saw her he thought she was like 12 and if she was that meant that he couldn't take her. Yes , he was merciless but he wasn't an animal . When his mother lived he thought him that girls were beings that were meant to be respected and loved. She also thought her that a man must protect his woman with all the costs . She's the one who thought him to be brave and the one who made him promise himself that he won't ever abuse a child , not like he was , anyway.

'' _And I guess your mother thought you about what happens between a man and a women in the bedroom , right ?_ ''

Levy didn't want to answer that question so she stopped looking at him . That made him angry. The last thing he needed was to have to explain her what sex was .

'' _My mother told me that they do ... ''things'_' . '' she finally said.

'' _Things'_' , right . It's incredible how that slut wasn't capable of teaching her daughter about sex when she offer Sir Gajeel to be his whore .

'' _Things doesn't mean anything to me , can you explain ?_ ''

'' _She said that men torture their women ._ ''

Great ! Just great ! The girl beneath him who he accidentally wanted to fuck thought that sex was all about torture ! Just what he needed.

'' _What happens between a man and a women it's the most amazing thing in the world._ '' he told her before he put his hands on her young breasts.

In that moment Levy closed her eyes tightly , this was far too embarrassing for her so she put her hand on his chest trying to stop him . Then , Gajeel took her hand , kissed it and put it on the bulge between his legs.

'' _Can you feel how you make me feel , little Levy ? Can you feel it?_ '' he asked before he ripped off her dress realising her breasts.

Right then she took off her hand and tried to cover herself. That annoyed the hell out of Gajeel . How did she dared to deny him what was his and his only ?

'' D_on't you ever hide yourself from me ! Don't you ever try to deny me my right ! Understood ?_ ''

'' _Yes , master_ .'' she said and let ot a sight while he put her hand back on his bulge and squeezed it a little with her hand in his , showing her what she should do.

Gajeel loved her breasts. They weren't big but they fit perfectly in his hands and they looked delicious . When Levy started to shyly rub the bulge between his legs Gajeel felt like he lost control. He started to suck her right breast like there was no tomorrow while teasing the other one . He loved it and he was sure she loved it to .

Well , yes , she felt something but she didn't know if she liked it or hated it . The only thing she was feeling was dizziness. The way he kissed her nipples and the way his member felt under her tough made her really , really hot .

After he sucked both her breasts he lowered himself to her stomach . Her skin was so smooth and hot that it made him rock hard. He began to leave kisses along her belly. When he reached her belly button he began to tease it with his skilled tongue. Levy let out a soft moan that she was really embarrassed about . Than Gajeel get lower and lower until he reached her panties. That was the moment when Levy got her hand off of his member and remained silent . He was expecting this coming . He knew he have to deal with her innocence but it was really annoying .

On the other hand Levy was ready to die . Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it will jump out her chest. No man got so close to her intimate zone ever and she was more than scared but in the moment Gajeel kissed her on her panties he put her hands in his hair and squeezed tightly .Gajeel found it really sexy and continued to let kisses on her panties until he reached her entrance. He teased it a little with his middle finger , thru the soft fabric until it began to become wet. He smiled one of his most dangerous smiled and then began to pull of her panties.

'' _NO !_'' she screamed.

He raised his head to and meet her eyes. He was angry. Didn't he tell her before not to deny his right , ever? In that moment he slapped her right across her face , hard . So hard that he broke her lower lip.

'' _Didn't I tell you before not to deny me my right ?_ '' he was more than angry , he was mad and in that madness he turned her over , get off her panties and slapped her across her but numerous times , until it became red.

'' _Will you deny me again ?_ '' he shouted at her.

''_ No._'' she said trying not to cry.

'' _No what ?_ ''

''_ No , master ._''

In the next moment Levy was put on her back in the bed. She closed her eyes trying her best not to cry. She was told that mens were beasts but she never imagined that someone would act so impulsive over such a minor thing like an attempt to cover herself. Now , she couldn't feel Gajeel's hands anymore but instead she felt his hot mouth on her pussy. It was so different from any other feeling she felt before. It was so hot and so exciting . Without thinking she stuck her hands in his long black hair.

Gajeel loved the taste of her pussy . It was so sweet , just like her skin . His skilled tongue find it's way to her entrance and began to lick , suck and penetrate it . He knew Levy loved it by the way she moaned every time he moved his tongue and by the way her hands were pushing him involuntary further into her entrance. After a few moments Levy's body began to tremble fast by the time she climaxed. The tremble was so violent that Gajeel have to put his hands on her , to keep her in place.

Levy never felt so GOOD ! It was the most amazing feeling in the world and this overwhelmed her and she began to cry. The emotions were to intense for her . And Gajeel's behavior confused her very much . Sometimes he was a monster and slapped her and sometimes he was giving her such a pleasure. She didn't know what to think anymore. Not that she could think to much in her state.

Gajeel was ready to undress himself when the door was struck to the wall and Ivan came inside followed by Kurohebi and Nullpudding. Both of them were having large smiles on their faces and this annoyed Gajeel extremly much.

'' _Can we join the fun ?_ ''

** I hope I didn't offend anyone with this chapter. And I also hope that the attempt to make a lemon wasn't a complete failure. Love you all ! **

** Next chapter after a few reviews.**


	6. The Worst Man

** I'm sorry for being a little late with the new chapter. I hope you will enjoy it . And again ,forgive me for my bad english and my grammar mistakes and I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS. **

** There may be a plot twist.**

**Chapter VI** - ''_The Worst Man ''_

The sound of Ivan's voice made Gajeel to tremble . Levy on the other hand was full of hope. She had no idea who this people were but she felt they were her chance to escape Gajeel's cruelty. Without thinking that she was naked she run away from Gajeel right in Ivan's hands . A weird and large smiled appeared on Ivan's face. When he decided that he wants to ruin Gajeel's fun he didn't knew that things were gonna go so well.

Levy's hands embraced Ivan's much bigger body tightly. A lot of thoughts crossed Levy's mind . Maybe they were sent by her father to rescue her. Or maybe they found out that she was kidnapped and ventured to save her. There were a lot of possibilities but all she cared about was the fact she was safe now.

Gajeel was angry. His slave just ran into the arms of the worst man he ever met. This was just so frustrating for him the he couldn't even express his feelings towards it. He couldn't even do something. If it was only Kurohebi and Nullpudding he would beat the living crap out of both of them but there he was , Lord Ivan . He was the only person Gajeel thought that was superior to him . Certainly not unbeatable but he didn't have the time and the disposition necesary for that.

''_Are you ok , little bird ? I hope Gajeel here didn't hurt you._ '' Ivan said in a soft voice.

Levy didn't say anything . She just nodded .Even if she was really upset with Gajeel's behaviour she did not hated him .

'' _What the hell are you doing here , Ivan ? And why the hell are you holding my slave ?!_ '' asked a very annoyed Gajeel.

'' _How can you speak of little Levy in such a way ?! She is a human being , not an object ! I suggest you to speak nicely of her because from now on she is under my protection , understood ?_''

This pissed Gajeel off. Not only that he interrupted him while he was trying to fuck Levy but now he was fooling her making her think he is the good guy. And the most annoying thing is that she believed every single word that he was saying.

'' _Well , I think missis Levy needs to rest. Kurohebi , Nullpudding , go and buy miss Levy some clothes and prepare her chamber !_ (**both left the room** ) _Let's go , miss Levy , you sould eat ! You aren't in good shape !_ '' Ivan said .

It made him ill to act so kindly towards such a pathetic weakling but the suffering he was causing to Gajeel totally worth it. Her little hands were squeezing him so tightly and she was so full of hope , it was disgusting. If he could he would rip her head off and play with it but he have to act nice if he wanted to gain her trust.

'' _Gajeel , are you kind enough to give us a blanket to cover missis Levy until we get to her chambers ?_ ''

'' _Go fuck yourself ! Levy ain't going anywhere ! She is my slave ! I bought her , she is my propriety !_ '' Gajeel shouted .

'' _You are not nice , Gajeel . I'm sure you don't want for something bad to happen to our dear friend , Evelyn , right ?_ ''

That phrase made Gajeel to tremble. Another reason why he didn't fight Ivan was Evelyn . She was the only person whom he would sacrifice his pride for. He wanted to much to punch him in that stupid face but he controlled himself and handed him the blanket with an annoyed face.

'' _I was thinking the same. Well , now we are going ! We wish you a good night ._ '' Ivan said while covering Levy with the blanket.

Levy didn't turn back to see Gajeel. She knew he was upset with her. Even if she wanted to escape from him she felt like she betrayed him by trusting this man whose name she didn't even knew.

'' _Sir , can I ask you a question ?_ '' she said with her usual soft and kind tone.

* **You already are , stupid cunt ! * Ivan thought . * I never met such a pathetic slut . I'm a little disappointed I didn't let Gajeel fuck her brains out . Maybe then she will not ask stupid questions.** *

'' _Of course , missis Levy. Ask me anything you want ._ ''

''_ Why did you save me ?_ ''

'' _I couldn't let such a beautiful young woman to suffer by that brute's hands , could I ?_ ''

Levy smiled. He was the first nice men she met since she get here . Even if she didn't know anything about him she felt like she could trust her with her heart.

'' _Well , here is your room . I hope it pleases you . I will be in my chambers , at the end of the hall . If you need anything come to me . I promise I will do anything to help you . Have a good night !_ '' said Ivan before leaving her in front of a big wooden door.

Levy opened the door with confidence . The room was nice , similar to Gajeel's but it was darker. The walls were painted in black which was very bizzare for what looked like a guest room . The bed wasn't as big as Gajeel's but it looked confortable . But the architecture was identic . Levy liked the room but was to tired to explore it properly so she climbed in the tall bed covered in fur blankets and fall asleep.

* **In Gajeel's room** *

He couldn't sleep . The thought of Levy trusting Ivan made him sick . He didn't want to think what lies did he told her. He knew Ivan was making this just to make him angry but he knew that he didn't like to share. Levy was his and his alone and now , he didn't even knew where she was . He tried to think of a plan , how could he take her back ? If it wasn't Evelyn he would just go and take her but he knew if he didn't play as Ivan wanted he would hurt her.

* **In Ivan's Room** *

'' _Are you really gonna take care of that blue bitch ?_ '' asked Nullpudding in his usual annoying tone .

'' _Of course NOT ! What reason would I have to take care of that weakling shit ? She is worthless ! The only reason I don't kill her it's because Gajeel wants her and I want to punish Gajeel. He started to think he is stronger and I need to show him his place._ ''

''_ And what are you gonna do with her afterwards ? Are you gonna give her back to Gajeel ?_ ''

'' _She can as well die , it does not matter. Gajeel will take a new slave after he gets bored of her . You an as well have her and play with her after this little games is over . I don't give a shit_. ''

Nullpudding was happy with the answer. He didn't like the girl more than other girls but the fact that she was Gajeel's made him want her like no other and he will have her right in Gajeel's face.

**I wait for your reviews . The last ones were awesome ! All of you are really awesome ! And I appreciate when some of you show me my grammar mistakes . It's a good way to improve my english and writing skills. Next chapter as soon as possible.**


	7. Nameless

** First of all , I want to apologize for the late update. I've been really busy in the last time and couldn't post the chapter . Hope it will not disappoint you . As always , I'M SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS. **

**Chapter VI**I - _Nameless _

The Raven Tail House was full of bad people . Actually , the people who lived here were composed of bad people and extremely bad people . But there were also a few persons whose hearts were kind and sweet. One of those persons was Emily. She was one of the few people in Raven Tail who hated to hurt people and was against it.

The first time she got here was when she was 26 years old. Some of the Raven Tail men took her out of the streets because she didn't pay her debt to them . That was the most awful time of her life . She expected this to happen . She heard stories about people who didn't paid their debts to The Raven Tail House and after a really short period of time , got killed. She wasn't afraid of death , she was afraid of the fact that the men will go after her son . He was the most precious thing she had and she would let nothing to hurt him. The day they took her was rough . They have beat her senseless , took all of her possessions and humiliated her but she accepted every thing they done to her , hoping that they will leave her son alone . But the hope didn't last long because after a few days after they released her they start going after her son . It was not long until they took both of them and brought them to Lord Dreyar , Ivan Dreyar. The first time she saw him , she believed he was a monster and she was right. He didn't allow them to escape . He chained her in a cage , in the basement and took her son away from her . He made a beast out of him . At least on the surface.

The little , sweet , 13 years old boy became a killer who didn't think anymore , one who just followed orders. When Ivan released her from the cage it was to late to change her boy back . In those moments she was ready to die . She actually tried to kill herself a few times but always got stopped but Ivan and his people . As time passed she began to accommodate to the new lifestyle . She accepted the way people acted her , the thing they do and that she was no more than a nameless slave . In the first years she was a real slave . Although she hated them she was obedient and followed every order she got . As time passed she became more confident and stopped being a slave . She became a person whose rights and wishes were resected , as long as Ivan agreed. She stopped fighting to get her son back. She stopped fighting for her liberty. She evan stopped using her name. Whne people asked her wht her name was the only thing she said was that she had no name.

** *** **Nowadays , with Levy in The Raven Tail House and Gajeel really pissed ***

This day started very strange for Emily . Early in the morning she found out from one of her slaves that a girl was brought to the castle and that she was kept prisoner . This annoyed her really badly . She hates when young girls were brought here and later abused. So she decided that she will pay a visit to her. Later that day , before she got to see Levy she found out that Ivan himself wanted to see her at the dinner table with him and Gajeel and the new girl . Another strange thing because Ivan never invited her at the dinner table . This made her think that there was something special with this girl so she canceled all her things an got to see her. She was very different from the girls that were usually brought here . She looked really , really young . She was indeed very beautiful with he blue wavy hair and her big brown eyes . She was short and really thin and seem somehow unhealthy , probably because of her tiny body .

'' _Hello , girl ! Nice to meet you ! I heard that you were brought here not long ago and I really wanted to see you._ ''

'' _Hello , madam ! Yes , I was brought here last night by Sir Gajeel._''

'' _Sir Gajeel you say ? Can you told me the whole story ?_ ''

'' _Sure , madam ! Well , Sir Gajeel came out of nowhere at my house and took me away from father and brought me here. He never explained to me why he took me , the only thing he said it was that he was my master and I have to so everything he said . Thing escalated quickly and if Lord Ivan would have not come to my rescue I have no idea what would have happened to me._ ''

''_ It looks like Sir Ivan did a really nice thing to you _. ''

''_ Yes , he is a good person . Even if I don't know much about him ,a person who acts so kind can't be bad . He even gave me this room , better than I ever had . And now he invited me to take dinner with him and a few more people._ ''

'' _It's really great , my dear. I can't wait to see you tonight , at the dinner._ ''

'' _Wait , madam , you never told me your name !_ ''

'' _You don't need to know that ._ ''

***Meanwhile , in Gajeel's room** . *

Emily was really mad when she found out about Gajeel's actions and right after she talked to Levy , got to his chambers . She couldn't belive that he did such a thing. Without warning , she entered his chambers angrily .

'' _How could you do that ?_ ''

'' _Do what ? And what the hell are you doing here ?_ ''

'' _Don't swear ! Even if I don't have role in this house I can still walk freely and I think I have the right to visit you chambera as often as I want._ ''

'' _I think it will be a better idea to leave._ ''

'' _And I think it will be a better idea to stop kidnapping young girls and trying to rape them_ . ''

'' _What are talking about ?_ ''

'' _I found about Levy , your new slave !_ ''

'' _You get it wrong ! Really , really wrong !_ ''

'' _So now you are telling me I'm stupid and that I'm incapable of thinking by myself ?!_ ''

'' _No ._ ''

'' _Yes ! And don't talk when I'm speaking . I can still smack you right across your putty mouth !_ ''

'' _No , you can't !_ ''

'' _Gajeel !_ ''

''_Mother , I think it wll be better to leave , NOW !_''

**As always , the next chapter will be on after I get a few reviews . Can't wait to hear you thoughts about the new chapter. **


End file.
